


Promises

by Starshe11



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Earth, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 21:16:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14089833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starshe11/pseuds/Starshe11
Summary: “Will you be mine this Christmas, and all the Christmases after?” | Written for the FFXV and Chill Discord Secret Santa | Prompts: Christmassy, snow, Iggy, Prom | Promnis





	Promises

It started when Prompto was eight, and Ignis was ten.

 

They were both accustomed to spending Christmas alone: both because their respective guardians were never around, whether due to work or some other reason.

Both always spent Christmas Day at the playground with the big tree in the center, festively decorated and brightly lit for the holidays.

One always played around in the snow, not caring for the state of the new clothes his adoptive parents sent over. Only caring for his small thermos of hot chocolate and stack of scented letters from a distant pen pal.

They weren’t ever around to tell him off anyway.

 

The other always had a set of books in hand, bundled up the entire day by the bench beside the crepe station. Letting his mind carry him away to distant worlds with happy families and even happier endings.

His uncle wasn’t around to bring his head out of the clouds anyway.

 

But they never bumped into each other until this Christmas.

It was an instance of immediate attraction: cool emerald met bright sapphire, logic met heart.

Both gazing at each other with such sorrow.

Both feeling a tug in their guts, lonely souls gravitating towards each other.

 

Introductions were given, stories and food were exchanged, and promises were made to meet there every year…

…With small gifts and new stories to tell, of course.

 

He, the child of fire, with knowledge that could stupefy any adult.

He, quick as silver, with a heart bigger than those of his age.

 

Their correspondence continued for years on end, each time still holding the same excitement they each felt the day they first met.

No matter how long or short they met for, each moment felt like nothing short of magic for the two of them.

 

Each drop of hot chocolate shared…

Each bite of the sweet crepes they bought…

Each story and memory recalled and retold…

All of these moments combined brought out the best in each of them.

 

Being around the child of summer thawed the young prodigy’s frozen heart.

Being around the chilly academic kept the budding photographer’s feet on the ground.

Together, they felt whole.

 

Then one Christmas, excitement turned into something more…much more.

When Ignis was twenty, and doing an internship under Senator Caelum.

When Prompto was eighteen, and on his way to pursue his own photography internship in Niflheim.

 

Their meetings were a lot shorter now, lasting as briefly as a half hour given their new responsibilities.

They did nothing out of the ordinary, he discussing the courses he would take, and he commenting on how he and the senator’s son would get along…all over their usual Christmas fare.

Then it was time for them both to part ways…for good, given their diverging career paths.

 

But Prompto didn’t want to say goodbye.

Not without a lasting reminder, at least.

 

In a flash, he pushed the older down onto the snow. Before the latter could protest, he found his lips captured in a searing yet gentle kiss.

The initial shock quickly wore off then, and he reciprocated in kind.

 

The gentle sadness with which it started out as quickly turned into intense need.

A need to get even closer.

A burning desire for so much more than kisses.

Ending in a blazing inferno of love and passion.

 

When they had finished, both vowed to make the distance work for them somehow…

…Right after they both got admitted to the hospital for hypothermia.

 

Then the years flew by. Prompto was twenty, and Ignis twenty-two.

The former had just moved back to Insomnia that Christmas, having accepted a job as official photographer for events in the senate.

(He knew who to thank for that, but instead elected to keep his mouth shut out of love and respect for the one responsible.)

 

He headed to the park as per usual, his thermos in one hand and photo album in the other…together with another special gift. He was practically shaking in excitement as he approached the bench, spotting his ever-punctual boyfriend seated as properly as always. 

Tonight, everything would change. It would be perfect, and nothing would stand in the way of his proposal…

 

…Except for being beaten to the punch by said lover.

 

Before Prompto could even blink, Ignis was already down on one knee. In his hand…a velvet box with a beautiful ring.

 

“Prompto Argentum, as articulate as you believe I am, I truly have no words to describe how much I love you.” Ignis said, a small smile on his lips. “But I do know I want to ask you this…”

 

“Will you be mine this Christmas, and all the Christmases after?”

 

Prompto’s answer permanently sealed the snowy promise they had made all those years ago…now and forevermore.


End file.
